About ROBLOX
Citation: This article is taken from Wikipedia. All rights reserved. ROBLOX, stylized as ''RŌBLOX ''is a massively multiplayer online game created and marketed toward children and teenagers aged 8-16. In the game, players are able to create their own virtual world, in which they or other online members may enter and socialize within the blocks of varying shapes, size, and colors. Games on ROBLOX can be scripted using a sandboxed edition of Lua 5.1, to affect events that occur in-game and create different scenarios. The game has been known to be quite educational as children will learn computer programming, stocks, ratios, the advertising world, and marketing throughout their choices of what they would like to do on ROBLOX. The cmpany's main source of revenue comes from the "Builder's Club" virtual benefits, in which users who have created an account may purchase either Builders Club, Turbo Builders Club, or Outrageous Builders Club, otherwise known by users as BC, TBC, and OBC, respectively. History and Development ROBLOX was created by founder and co-founder David Baszucki and Erik Cassel in 2004, and went public in 2005. It was named after a portmanteau of the words robots and blocks. Early Stages (2006-2007) In early 2006, ROBLOX only had one currency, Roblox Points, which was then discontinued and replaced with Tickets and Robux. In mid-2007, ROBLOX considered a new character concept to allow for more complex clothing such as hairpieces to blend with the character. This was however rejected later for the minifigure design which was already in use. ROBLOX reached its first milestone of 10,000 registered users on December 11th, 2006. ROBLOX player pages were first introduced on December 22nd, 2006. The first badges available were the Homestead Badge', '''the ''Bricksmith Badge, the Friendship Badge, the Combat Initiation Badge, the Warrior Badge, and the Bloxxer Badge. Meshes were added, and so were the abilities of sending friend requests to other players, and sending messages. Other things accomplished in 2006 were searching through players, places, and items, multiplayer places, stats, and inventories. In 2007, customizing your charater was possible. In late January, the Report Abuse button was added for players to report inappropriate behavior. Also, character animations and private message history and notifications were added. In March of 2007, ROBLOX became COPPA compliant, added Super Safe Chat, Skyboxes, and the time of day. In April 2007, ROBLOX added the feature of Builders Club and server improvements. Greater Improvements and Recognition (2010-2012) Since 2010, ROBLOX started creating body shapes which players could buy using virtual currency. ROBLOX also announced that there would be body shapes for non-upgraded users. In June 2011, ROBLOX began receiving funding from Altos Ventures and'' First Round Capital''. In 2011, more than 5.4 million games were created. In May 2012, ROBLOX released a sneak peek of, something users waited long for, a system where Builders Club members could trade your limited items. The system has been enhanced since then, allowing for Robux to be added to trades in order to make more equitable transactions. On June 5, 2012, ROBLOX announced that a water block could be placed in a game via ROBLOX Studio. The water in ROBLOX comes with its own comprehensive physics system that actually simulates real water. Some things float, some things sink, and propellers create velocity. On December 11, 2012, ROBLOX released the ability to play games on iOS. All users are now able to play any of the millions of games ROBLOX has to offer. The current iOS devices compatible with running ROBLOX games are: *iPad 2 and up *iPhone 4 and up *iPod 5 The ROBLOX Mobile app gives users the option of customizing their character, shopping in the catalog, playing games, viewing their profile, and responding to messages. It is still being decided whether the feature of foruming will become a part of the mobile app. On December 21, 2012, featherweight parts were introduced. Featherweight parts are "super light" blocks and pieces to build with. It lightened the memory of ROBLOX parts so you can use more without sacrificing performance. Contemporary History (2012-Present) The co-founder of ROBLOX, Erik Cassel, died on the morning of February 11, 2013 after a three-year battle with cancer. Gameplay Players can customize their virtual characters with hats, head shapes, clothing, and handheld items known as gear. All players can create their own pants, t-shirt, or shirt that they can wear. While regular users can only wear the clothes themselves, upgraded members can choose if they would like to seel it, and for what price. All players can create their own world. Free users can create 1 active place, while Builders Club ''members can make as many active places as their ''BC package allows. Players who have any form of Builders Club can create a game that allows up to 30 players, also known as a mega place. In addition to this feature, upgraded players can also create badges and Game Passes for their place. Badges are a type of award that is given out to players who find the badge brick or when a script gives the badge to the player. Game Passes, which were introduced in mid to late 2012, are passes that give players who buy it special abilities chosen by the creator of the game. Some common uses for Game Passes are for VIP or for getting an ability. There are currently four different modes for playing games: Play Mode, Build Mode, Personal Servers, and Edit (Studio) Mode. Social Interaction Players can add other people they meet in the game to their friends list. From the friends list, players can select up to 20 friends as their best friends. Players can set their profile status for their best friends to view on their news feed, and best friends and friends alike can view statuses when going to their profile. Players also have the option to join Community Groups. After joining, players can then advertise their group, participate in group relations, and set primary groups. In games however, players who signed up with their age being over 13 can free-chat, or type whatever they want to say. Players who are guests or signed up under the age of 13 must use safe-chat, which only allows a list of phrases set by ROBLOX. However, by adding an e-mail to an account under the age of 13 and e-mailing ROBLOX that you would like to be able to chat, they will change the option. There is a wide range of words that are blocked because of moderation and preventing any type of profanity. World Construction Players construct games with building bricks/blocks, varying in size, shape, and color using ROBLOX Studio, a software resembling Microsoft Visual Studio used for customizing places. Players can use the programming language Lua to dynamically change the environment of the game. Also, plugins can be developed with Lua to be used in ROBLOX Studio. ROBLOX Studio was recently replaced with its succedent, ROBLOX Studio 2013. The 2nd version of Studio features a more organized layout, a corrector in the programming space resembling Spell Check, and a new design. Players were intially having problems with the screen shaking, the inability to select parts, and crashes during the first few weeks of release. Builders Club In April 2007, ROBLOX added an virtual benefits club titled Builders Club, shortened to BC. Builders club comes in three different packages, all with different options. Non-Builders Club members, or NBC Members, earn 10 tix per day for logging in to their account. Builders Club ''members earn 15 or more ''Robux a day for logging in, depending on their package. Robux converts to: 1 Robux = About 10 Tix, depending on the current trade currency. Below are the prices and benefits of each Builder's Club package: Robux can be bought separately at different rates, depending on the amount you want and the membership status you bear. ROBLOX Game Cards ''are available at ''Walmart, GameStop, Target, 7-Eleven, Best Buy, Toys R Us,'' Future Shop'','' Sainsbury'', F.Y.E, EB Games, Shoppers Drug Mart, ASDA (Part of the WAL-MART Family), GAME, and CVS Pharmacy in different amounts, valid for Builders Club or Robux. These cards are available in the US, Canada, Ireland, and in the UK. Economy and Currency ROBLOX includes two virtual currencies: Tickets and Robux. They can be converted from one to the other with the currency exchange. Tickets are earend for a variety of activities: when places are visited, as a daily login bonus, or for item sales including shirts, pants, and t-shirts. In-game items can be sold for a set price in any type of currency, allowing the buyer to choose which currency they pay with. Robux is earned daily by Builders Club members in varying amounts depending on the user's BC Package. Robux can also be earned through sale of virtual goods or can be purchased directly with real money. Holiday Traditions During holidays like Easter, Halloween, or Christmas, ROBLOX will adapt the website to resemble the season. For example, in Halloween, the website theme will be black, orange, and purple, with a pumpkin representing the "o" in ROBLOX. In Easter, ROBLOX sets up a place where players can search the world for "eggs" to collect and earn as hats for their character. On Halloween and Christmas, ROBLOX creats "gifts" where the players can earn or buy them. After they are no longer obtainable, the gifts will open after a set period of time and give the players a specific unique item. Moderation and Deletion Because ROBLOX is a safe online world, there are real-life moderators who review content submitted and moderate chats during games. The current possible things to be moderated on are: foruming, chatting in-game, chatting on parties, commenting, submitting an inappropriate decal, pant, or shirt, or posing as an administrator. There are varying levels of punishment that can be used. From least severe to most severe, they are: Reminder, Warning, One-Day Ban, 3-Day Ban, 7-Day Ban, 14-Day Ban, Account Deletion, Proxy Ban (IP Ban), and Poison Ban. Poison Ban is when all accounts associated with the same e-mail address are deleted. When a player's account is terminated, other users are no longer able to view the user's profile, stats, or inventory, although they can still play games and created by the player. The player's user page is then deleted and shows a "Item you requested does not exist" page. Relief Funds In 2010, ROBLOX published two hats in the virtual catalog that players could purchase to fund for earthquake relief for the Haiti earthquake. They were named the "Blue Hat for Haiti," and the "Red Hat for Haiti." For every player who bought a blue hat, ROBLOX would donate 10 cents to the Red Cross Relief Fund to help Haiti recover. For every player who bought those items, ROBLOX donated 65 cents to the Red Cross. In two days, 16,000 players raised $5,479 to help Haiti. The cheque was sent to the Red Cross on January 21, 2010. In 2011, ROBLOX also published two hats that players could purchase to raise money for Japan after the 2011 Tōhoku Earthquake and Tsunami. The Rising Sun Cap and the Japanese Baseball Cap were put into the Catalog for players to buy. For every Rising Sun Cap that players bought, ROBLOX would donate $1.00 to the Red Cross. For every Japanese Baseball Cap that players bought, ROBLOX would donate 10 cents to the Red Cross. The 23, 395 purchases raised $10, 445.80 for the American Red Cross. In 2013, ROBLOX published a hat after the death of their co-founder, Erik Cassel. For every time the hat was bought, a grand 43,394 times, ROBLOX would donate money to help Cancer Research, as Cancer weas the cause-of-death. ROBLOX Convention Every year, the ROBLOX Staff ''travels to a center and hosts a ''ROBLOX Convention where players can go and meet the administrators and view demonstrations. ROBLOX Rally 2011 The 2011 ROBLOX Convention was held at the Exploratorium in San Francisco, California on August 1, 2011. At the time, the convention was named the ROBLOX Rally. Attendants received a free poster, a t-shirt, water bottle, and their own'' lanyard''. Each player who attended also received a free lunch of their choice. ROBLOX Game Conference 2012 In 2012, the ROBLOX Convention was held at the Santa Clara Convention Center in Santa Clara, California on July 14, 2012. The convention was again renamed, this time as the ROBLOX Game Conference. Attendees received a poster, and their own lanyard. If tickets were purchased before certain dates, they would also receive extra items such as a t-shirt, water bottle, virtual gear, and a virtual visor. BLOXcon 2013 For the first time in its history, the ROBLOX Convention will be held outside of its home state. There will be three different conventions, each hosted on a separate date. The first one will be held on July 13, 2013 at the Museum of Science and Industry in Chicago, Illinois. The second BLOXcon will be held on July 21, 2013 at the Royal Air Force Museum in London, England, just a mere two weeks after the first one. The last BLOXcon for 2013 will be held at the Intrepid Sea, Air & Space Museum in New York City, New York on August 10, 2013. 2013 ROBLOX Film Festival Recently annoucned on the ROBLOX Blog, there will be a ROBLOX Film Festival this year starting in late April and ending on 3 different dates. Players can choose from a variety of categories, some applying to the BLOXcon events. For example, a user might enter a video showing what London is like. The winning video picked from each category relating to a BLOXcon Event will be short at the actual event. Deadlines for the BLOXcon-related events are three days before each event. The prize is an award under the moniker "BLOXY,''" ''mocking the Oscars.